Where's Honey?
by rose.tinted.lies
Summary: When Honey goes missing during his afternoon nap, the Host Club begins to panic. When he returns to the Music Room, it's apparent that all is not well with the small blond. Warning - mature content


**_Author's Note:  
_**_My first attempt at an Ouran High School Host Club story, so there's bound to be many mistakes and wrong characterizations. I offer my apologies in advance for those and any spelling/grammar mistakes you may spot throughout the entire fic. I can only blame myself, but if you see any errors please point them out so that I can fix them.  
One thing I must point out is the spelling of 'Honey'. I write it H-o-n-e-y, but there are other people who spell it other ways. I wasn't sure which version to use, so I just took the way it was spelt in the English subtitles in the Anime. So, yes, a lot of you probably spell it a different way, but I'm using that version as a guideline.  
_

**Warning:  
**_This story will, in future chapters, involve _**rape**, _but it will be _**non-descriptive**_. If the subject matter makes you uncomfortable, please go back now instead of flaming me later. _

XxX

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was, to put it lightly, not in a very good mood. He'd been woken up from his afternoon nap after only half an hour of sleep (despite getting less than his usual ten hours the night before, due to a marathon of his favourite cartoon being shown on television) and, to top it off, somebody had spilled instant coffee all over Usa-chan's floppy ears. Never mind the fact that Takashi had let him wake to the smell of fresh cookies from the bakery down the street, plus given Honey time to eat half a dozen before leaving the Music Room.

No, the tiny blonde was _angry_, and he let it be known.

He was currently riding piggy-back style on Takashi's back (even in his anger, Honey wasn't going to decline a free ride to class, especially when he was feeling so tired), one arm wrapped loosely around the other boy's neck while the other had a tight hold on his Bun-Bun. Usa-chan's ears had dried, but still gave off an odour of cheap caffeine that had Honey sniffing distastefully. How the other members of the Host Club could stand drinking such a strong beverage was beyond him.

Honey yawned, pulling Usa-chan closer. Takashi shifted, moving so that the smaller teen was no longer sliding down his back, and Honey rested his head in the space between his shoulder blades. Around them, in the surrounding crowds headed to their afternoon classes, various girls swooned, giggling between themselves.

Takashi reached the classroom door and stopped, peering inside. Honey looked up, peeking around his head. The teacher, an old, wizened man with salt-and-pepper hair, stood at the front of the room. His back was to the door and he was writing on the blackboard.

"Takashi …" Honey grumbled, but it came out as more of a whine. "I don't wanna go to class!"

Takashi was silent for a few moments – then, in one fluid motion, reached behind him and pulled Honey off his back, placing him gently on the ground. Honey pouted, having not expected the movement. His legs were still half-asleep and that fact alone only added to his bad mood.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi started, face expressionless as always. "You have to go to class, otherwise you will have wasted your education."

Honey glared, stamping his foot in irritation. "But it's only History! I hate History!"

Takashi looked down at him, as he was considerably larger in height. Honey could have sworn he saw a small smirk of amusement on the other boy's lips, but it was gone before it even appeared, forcing his face back into its traditional stoic state.

Squealing in frustration, Honey turned on his heel and entered the room with his nose in the air, not looking back to see if Takashi was following – which he was. He reached their usual, two-seater desk and sat down, throwing himself into his seat with harder force than was necessary. Takashi joined him after a few seconds, tactfully placing the blonde's briefcase on the ground next to him and facing the front of the room.

The warning bell rang and the classroom gradually filled with students who took their seats, chattering happily amongst themselves. Talking ceased when the teacher turned, wiping his hands on the front of his trousers and clearing his throat.

"Alright, Class, settle down please. Today we will be revising what we learnt last semester on the traditional Aborigine Tribes of Australia, which you should all know well enough by now. Take out your books and copy down the notes from the board …"

X

The rest of the class passed like that, a blurry multitude of dates and town names. By the time the bell rang signally the end of the day, Honey was falling asleep on his notes. Several girls were giggling, starry-eyed and pointing out the sleepy blonde to their friends as they left the room and headed for their dorms.

Takashi sighed, thankful that it was the weekend as he neatly placed his equipment back inside his bag. He looked over at his cousin, who was slumped over in his seat, head resting atop his folded arms with his eyes closed. Careful not to disturb him, Takashi packed away Honey's things too. When he was done he looked to the front of the room where the teacher was sitting behind a polished-oak desk, busily scratching his expensive pen against the papers laid out in front of him.

Making a quick decision, Takashi hefted both bags onto his shoulder and knelt down beside Honey's chair. He gently shook the blonde's shoulder, not really wanting the task of waking him up but knowing he couldn't let Honey sleep in the classroom all afternoon.

Honey let out an almost inaudible groan, batting away his hand as if it were an annoying insect and burying his face further into his sleeve.

Takashi sighed and moved the chair backwards, trying not to mark the floor with the rough under-coating of the legs. Of course, the school would have no problems cleaning anything that contorted the otherwise clean surface, but it was out of respect that Takashi tried to take pride Ouran Academy, treating its buildings as if they were his own home. Which, in a sense, they kind of were.

Honey didn't wake up as Takashi lifted him out of the seat, holding him carefully with both arms. He didn't stir as Takashi walked the long trek back to Music Room Three. When the older teen pushed open the large doors, Honey simply curled closer to his chest, seeking warmth in the sudden onslaught of cool air.

Kyouya looked up at the two of them as they entered, pushing a pair of slim glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirking at Honey's still form. He was seated at the desk a short way to the left of the doors, typing determinedly into a laptop and glancing occasionally at his customary notebook, no doubt going over the Host Club's expenses for the last few days.

Mori nodded at him and continued across the room, stopping at Honey's allocated 'Sleeping Corner'. The silk hangings varied in different shades of pink and the inside was little more than a mound of fluffy cushions laced with a few blankets, but it was where the smallest Host member slept when he was at school, and nobody was going to object to its presence.

Managing to crouch down and still keep a firm grip on his cousin, Mori parted the curtains and placed Honey inside, covering his tiny frame with a small lavender blanket. Brushing a strand of baby-soft hair out of the blonde's eyes, Mori stood up and closed the drapes. He straightened his shirt and crossed the room, sitting down in one of the many chairs and picking up a magazine to occupy himself with until Honey woke up.

X

Around half an hour later, Hikaru and Kaoru sped into the room, cheeks flushed from running and bags spinning wildly on both their backs. At Kyouya's raised eyebrow, they started talking.

"Haruhi's showing us a new commoner game!"

"We all hide and one of us counts, then they come and find the rest of us."

The twins shared matching knowing grins.

"Our Lord is trying to convince Haruhi to hide with him –"

"– but it's not going so well."

They looked over at Kyouya and Mori, who were watching them with amusement.

Kyouya pushed back his chair and stood up, picking up his notebook, offering no answer but inclining his head towards the twins. They smirked and followed him out of the room, not waiting to hear Mori's response. If Honey was still asleep it was a given that his cousin wasn't going anywhere until he woke up.

With a small smile at the King's latest antics, Mori settled back down and moved to pick the magazine back up from where it had fallen on the floor, then froze. There was something missing from Honey's side, and Mori immediately noticed the distinctive lack of pink fuzzy fur.

Cursing softly, Mori realized he'd left Honey's Bun-Bun back in the History classroom. Thinking quickly whether or not he'd make it back in time for Honey to wake up, Mori decided it was worth the risk. The blonde was definitely not an easy riser, and if his bunny was missing the feeling would be multiplied.

Mind made up, Mori spared the Sleeping Corner one last, quick glance before turning on his heel and hurrying from the room. He could locate the toy and be back before Honey would even notice his absence.

XxX

_**Author's Note:  
**I know nothing really happened this chapter, but it had to be that way in order for that plot to work - I didn't want it to appear rushed, though it probably does anyway. I have no excuse for the shortness, other than I couldn't think of any more to add without going into the next chapter.  
Please Review!  
_


End file.
